ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Matter
"Gray Matter" is the fifth episode on the fourth season on Oz. Episode biography Convicted Detective Bruno Goergen arrives in Oz and causes problems for Desmond Mobay, who goes to extreme lengths to prove his legitimacy to Simon Adebisi; Martin Querns asserts his authority as new Unit Manager of Em City, removing Jaz Hoyt and the Aryans and Bikers to Gen Pop; Tim McManus gets a phone call from Diane Wittlesey and his friendship with Sean Murphy deteriorates; Nat Ginzburg gets sick; Bob Rebadow changes his outlook; New inmate Supreme Allah threatens Zahir Arif's leadership; Gloria Nathan's attacker arrives in Oz; Father Ray Mukada tries to solve the mystery of Tobias Beecher's missing children and Eli Zabitz tells Tobias Beecher it was Chris Keller who had Gary and Holly Beecher kidnapped. Deceased *'Bruno Goergen': Pushed through the elevator shaft by John Basil. Crime flashback *'Bruno Goergen': Convicted March 15, 2000. Illegal possesion and sale of Firearms, Murder in the first degree. Sentence: 36 years, up for parole in 18. *'Kevin "Supreme Allah" Ketchum': convicted March 22, 2000. Murder in the second degree. Sentence: 25 years, up for parole in 10. *'Patrick Keenan': Convicted March 25, 2000. Assault in the first degree, Rape. Sentence: 12 years, up for parole in 7. Casts and Stars Starring *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Simon Adebisi *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also Starring *Robert John Burke as Agent Taylor Pierce *Reg E. Cathey as Martin Querns *Jonathan Demme as Commercial Director *Zeljko Ivanek as Governor James Devlin *David Johansen as Eli Zabitz *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Charles Busch as Nat Ginzburg *Philip Casnoff as Nikolai Stanislofsky *Robert Clohessey as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Erik King as Moses Deyell *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon "The Mole" Busmalis *muMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Harry O'Reilly as Bruno Goergen *Lance Reddick as Desmond Mobay (Det. Johnny Basil) *Kristen Rohdes as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *David Zayas as Enrique Morales *Edward Herrmann as Harrison Beecher Casting *Tim Brown as Correctional Officer Jason Armstrong *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Dylan Chalfy as Patrick Keenan *Sean Dugan as Timmy Kirk *Cyrus Farmer as Correctional Officer Adrian Johnson *Gano Grills as Mondo Browne *Pamela Issacs as Mary Glynn *Lord Jamar as Kevin "Supreme Allah" Ketchum *Stephanie Pope as Kina Spaite (Det. Nancy Mears) *Michael Quill as Mark Miles *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt *Jacques Smith as Leroy Tidd *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Notes *The FBI finds Gary Beecher's body, Beecher goes to the funeral. *The bikers get names and numbers: Henke, Sands, Simpson, Jarvis. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes